<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re all the help I need by Subins_BabyDolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180953">You’re all the help I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subins_BabyDolphin/pseuds/Subins_BabyDolphin'>Subins_BabyDolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shirabu’s Father, Suicide Attempt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subins_BabyDolphin/pseuds/Subins_BabyDolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu Kenjirou has been living with his abusive father his whole life and things really change when things happen between him and Semi</p><p> </p><p>        This is basically a story about Shirabu getting abused by his father and him and Semi grow feelings for each other while Shirabu’s mom is literally nowhere to be fucking found. But that’s just the story idea that came in my mind😺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have created another story! Wow 🙄. I hope you people enjoy this one. There will be violence and abuse in this story so read with caution. But I promise throughout the story there will be some fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>{<em>6:48 a.m. Shirabu’s house</em>}</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu woke up to the sunlight right in his face through the window on his left wall, wide open. He didn’t have any curtains since his father never got him any. He usually saves money to buy him things but his father always takes it and wastes it on things like drug and alcohol. He sat up in his bed and looked at his clock, reading ‘<em>6:52</em>’ on it.</p><p>He then groaned and rubbed his face. ‘<em>I guess I could be a little late to school</em>’ he thought to himself before getting up to change and get his things. Not bothering to take a shower since that would only make him more late. After putting on his uniform, he then went to his mirror and put foundation on quickly.</p><p>It’s not that he used makeup just to look good, but more to look presentable in front of everyone and cover his scars and bruises. He only put it on places were people could see like his face, neck and collarbones. He then fixed his hair up a bit, brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and went downstairs.</p><p>When he got down the stairs he was a immediately pushed back by the one person he hate seeing, his dad. ‘<em>What do you think you doing here you should be at school already!</em>” His dad yelled. He could tell he was drunk, he reeked of liquor. ‘He must’ve been drinking all night again’ he thought. His dad then threw him on the kitchen floor, causing Shirabu to hit his head on a table leg.</p><p>“<em>You bitch!</em>” He screamed. He then held down Shirabu’s legs with his own before bringing his fist into the air, ready to uncharted him. The boy covered his face as an attempt to block the punch. It never came. He however felt an excruciating pain on the right side of his rib cage. His dad was hitting him over and over again nonstop.</p><p>“<em>P-p-please! Stop!!</em>” Shirabu cried, tears forming. He tried to get his dad off him but his weak and thin figure wouldn’t his dads bigger one along side with his strong grip. Then his dad then grabbed one of his empty beer bottles and smashed the bottom against the table and jabbed it repeatedly into his side.</p><p>Shirabu should’ve know that his father would do something like this to him if he was even three minutes late. But it somehow slipped his mind today. His father always beat him up for the littlest of things like not making the dishes right or making something he didn’t like. He for mad when Shirabu didn’t give him money and a a whole lot of other things.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
{<em>flashback</em>}</p><p> </p><p><br/>
It all started when he was 6. His mother came into his room one night while his father was sleeping and woke up they little boy. “I’m gonna be gone for a while. I’ll come back when it’s time.” She told him. Shirabu already had tears in his eyes and hugged her so tight, not wanting to let go. She then kissed his forehead and gave him her necklace befor leaving his room and then the house.</p><p><br/>
<em>That was the last time he ever saw her</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shirabu then woke up the next morning and sat at the table, eating his breakfast at the little table. “Hey dad” he said before picking up another big spoonful of cereal and shoved it in his mouth. “Fuhens momph cboming pack?” His father looked at him for a second and laughed before telling his son</p><p>“Kennie, don’t talk with you mouth full” Shirabu then swallowed his food and then repeated himself.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s mom coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>His dad was a bit shocked but then calmed down before asking, “what do you mean kennie?” Shirabu then swallowed another mouthful of food he had in his mouth before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom came in my room last night and told me she would be back when it’s time.” His father’s face then got red out of anger, but Shirabu didn’t know that. He just thought his dad’s face was turning red. “Oh my gosh dad, you face is turning red! Are you ok?!” Shirabu was starting to panic but his father just waved at him as a way to say ‘I’m fine’ before marching up the stairs up to his and his wife’s room.</p><p>Shirabu then became clueless as to his father’s reaction before he continued to eat his cereal. When he finished, he grabbed a little stool he used and put his dishes in the sink and washed them before putting the stool back in it’s respective place before he grabbed his backpack and walked his way to school.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
~~</p><p> </p><p>That same day when Shirabu came back from school, the house was quiet and seemed empty. He the began to looks around the downstairs area a bit before yelling, “DAD! I’m home!!” He then began to walk up the stairs to his room. When got to his room a hand threw him on his bedroom floor face-first.</p><p>”<em>You</em>..” his dad said in a scary voice. Shirabu then turned around, still on the floor, and looked up at his father who was looking at his his son with wrath in his eyes. He’s then kicked Shirabu right in the stomach , the little boy holding his stomach in pain. “You!” His dad said again before kicking his son again.</p><p>”<em>It’s your fault! You’re the reason she left!!</em>” He shouted before he got down and pinned the boy to the floor and started punching him on his body repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
{<em>end of flashback</em>}</p><p> </p><p>And he would go through that same thing every day. <em>Wake up. Get beaten, went to school, came back and got beaten and repeat. Every day</em>. It was a never ending story for Shirabu. A never ending story of trauma. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it. One day he tried to run away but his dad found him and beat him for trying to escape his ‘troubles’</p><p>His father was still jabbing the bottle into Shirabu when all of a sudden he got a sudden strength in him and he kicked his father of him and ran out the door as fast as he could. He hears his father yelling at him but he didn't care. He just kept on running.</p><p>Shirabu eventually got tired of running and ended up stopping near the school. He walked into a little alleyway and cried. He just stopped in there and cried. He sunk down to the floor and hugged his knees while crying.</p><p>He didn’t want to be with his father anymore. He just wanted his mother. Wanted her to come back for him and take him in with her. Wanted to be in her arms. In her embrace. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He then got up and wiped his tears away and walked the rest of the way to school.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Shirabu got to school, he looked at the time and saw that he wasn’t as late as he thought he would be. He estimated that about 5 minutes of class has already started. Students were usually still getting to their respective classes so he didn’t really mind it.</p><p>He got to his class and thankfully, his teacher still wasn’t there yet. He then sat down in his seat and pulled out a book and began to read the page that was marked. “I see someone’s late” he then looked to his side to see Semi there, smiling at him. Shirabu just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.</p><p>“Aww c’mon now, don’t be like that shirabooboo~” Semi said playfully. “Don’t call me that.” Shirabu said, still focusing on his book. “Look who’s being an ass already.” Shirabu starting to get a little frustrated with Semi but that’s how it usually is with the two of them.”</p><p>Shirabu then felt an arm around tug around his neck, startling him. “Well looke who’s late today!” It was Goshiki. Him and Reon laughing at the boy. “I know, that’s a first. But I guess there’s always a first for everything” Semi said only making the other two laugh even more.</p><p>“Hopefully your first time hitting a ball right comes soon” Shirabu said, clapping back at his friend. That made The two behind him as well as some others laugh. Shirabu smirked a little at that and continued to read. “Wow! Are little Shiraboobs here is quite something, right Wakatoshi-kun” said Tendou as he looked at his boyfriend. “Yes Satori” he said blankly.</p><p>Semi was about to say something back when the teacher came in the room. Everyone then got into their designated seats and prepared themselves to learn for the day. “Alright everyone get out your textbooks and turn to where we left off we have a lot to get though today!” The teacher said.</p><p>“Alright so for today’s assignment I decided that it should be done in groups of four since I have many delinquents in here. Yes, I’m looking at you Semi.” Everyone is the class laughed at that. Semi tried to cover his face but didn’t when the teacher spoke up again.</p><p>”Now, I’m going to let you pick your teams since that seems to be how every teacher does it.” The teacher said unenthusiastically. “I expect pages 236-243 finished by no later than Thursday. Once you find out who your with, you may begin the assignment. You may now disperse to your groups.” The teacher finished while while making a shoo-like action.</p><p>At that, everyone went to find a group with others. Of course Shirabu, Semi, Tendou, and Ushijima teamed together. Goshiki and Reon in a different world. Probably with Kawanishi and Yamagata. They four of them gathered more closely to each other and opened their books to the pages they were assigned.</p><p>Everyone was trying to figure out what to write down but Shirabu was already finished with half the page. “Hey, Shirabu, Y’know you could explain what you writing to us and help us learn together. We’re in a group after all.” Semi said. “Sorry, I just got a little stressed.” Shirabu admitted.</p><p>“<em>Stress-working again</em>” Semi said. Shirabu nodded a little in embarrassment. It was pretty often that Shirabu would overthink about something (usually his dad) that he would completely blank out and rushingly did his work or whatever he was doing in that given moment. His friends seemed to have caught on to it too.</p><p>”About what? How many pages we have to do? The time amount the teacher is giving us?” Ushijima said straightly. That made Tendou Burst into laughter, with the teacher trying to shush him. Semi on the other hand was looking at the couple dumbfounded. The angle Semi’s face was in looked amazing with the way the ceiling lights hit him. Shirabu found it quite amusing to look at.</p><p>”Hello? Earth to Shirabu” Semi said. Shirabu snapped back into reality and saw that everyone was staring at him. “You were staring at me” Semi said. ‘<em>Shit</em>! He saw,’ Shirabu cursed at himself for letting him see. Let alone anyone see. “OoOoOh~~ Does our Shiraboobs have something for our SemiSemi??” Tendou chirped. Shirabu then rolled his eyes and began to finish the pages when Semi’s hand help his pencil in place in order to stop it.</p><p>”Were you not listening to me when I said we're doing this together?!” Semi snarled. “Well maybe is you weren’t such a delinquent then we wouldn’t need to explain.” Shirabu fought back and then went back to writing only for his wrist to be gripped by Semi’s hand. Shirabu was quite shaken by it as it reminded it of his father’s grip. Semi notice that too and let go quickly. Both of them looking away from each other.</p><p>For the rest of the class the two didn’t speak until the bell. Once it did, They all quickly gathered their things as to not be late for their next class. Shirabu went to his locker and put up the things he didn’t need and got out the things he did need. When Shirabu closed his locker, someone was waiting behind it. It was Semi.</p><p>Shirabu turned towards him as to see if his why he was writhing behind his locker answer was reasonable. “What do you want” he said straightly “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” “What do you mean ‘<em>I’m sorry</em>’ what are you apologizing for?” Shirabu asked. Obviously confused as to Semi’s sudden softness.</p><p>“When I gripped your arm. I felt you shiver, I thought I went to far on you?” ‘Oh, that’s what he’s talking about’ Shirabu thought. It did scare him a little but he didn’t think Semi would notice. Or apologize for it at that. “Oh, well..it’s really fine. I just didn’t expect that. But it’s also my fault. I was going ahead of you guys.” Shirabu said sounding more soft than he wanted.</p><p>”No, you were also right. I guess I should pay more attention in that class.” Semi aid while rubbing his neck in embarrassment. The two both then laughed a little at that. The both of them looked at each other for a bit before it became full-on staring. With both of their faces getting exceedingly closer. The moment was then interrupted by the speakers coming on. Both pulling away from each other.</p><p>‘<em>Attention all volleyball players! Practice will be late again today. Once again, Volleyball practice will be late again today!*beep</em>*’ They two both looked at each other and then looked away before Semi walked to his next class. Shirabu however walked into the bathroom to make a call. He opened his contract ps and pressed the one he didn’t like pressing. His father’s</p><p> </p><p><br/>
‘<em>What do you want now I have things I have to be doing!</em>’ His father said.</p><p> </p><p>’<em>I just wanted to tell you that practice will be ending late again’</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Well you better be here by 8:00 on the dot or <em>so help me Kenjirou!’</em></p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Yes father...</em>*beep*’</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he hung up. Shirabu then let out a breath he was holding before recollecting his things and headed to class.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{Volleyball practice 5:27 p.m.}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu always made sure he got to the gym first that way he can change quickly and get in the gym that way no one would see all his messed up bruises and scars. Today was no different. Shirabu quickly put on his shirt and ran out of the changing room only to bump into Semi. Causing Shirabu to fall back but quickly caught in Semi’s arms.</p><p>Shirabu blushed a bit and dusted himself off. “You ok-”“I’m fine thank you..” He cut him off. Semi stood there confused for a second before continuing to go into the changing room. Shirabu then went into the court and Lund a place to sit and started to do his stretches. In the middle of reaching his feet, he felt a pair of hands on his back slightly pushing him down.</p><p>“You can’t do this by yourself y’know.” Semi said. ‘Of course it’s Semi. It’s always him’ Shirabu thought to himself. “I don’t need help stretching” he said. Semi just continued to help him stretch, not caring about the words coming out of Shirabu’s mouth. The two then switched places and now Shirabu helped Semi stretch.</p><p>When the two were done stretching, they decided to get one of the balls out and just toss to one another. They continued to do it for a little until Shirabu caught a glimpse of Semi, the other boy looking so beautiful in the light. Shirabu could tell he was staring. But he couldn’t control himself from not staring at the magnificent being in front of him. Semi.</p><p>It was only after he was done staring at the boy that he snapped out of his thoughts but getting hit by a volleyball square in the face with him falling to the ground. “Shirabu! Ar-are you ok?!” Semi yelled. The other going to his side. “Yeah, I’m fin-l””Shirabu, your nose is bleeding!” Goshiki screeched.</p><p>Semi then helped the smaller boy into the locker room and sat him down on one of the benches while Semi grabbed the first aid kit, bringing it over to Shirabu. Semi got the necessities and brought the wipes up to his face but halted in his trackers when he noticed the uneasy aura around him.</p><p>“Hey, is everything alright?” Semi asked. “Huh- oh I’m fine..” Shirabu said drifting off. “Are you feeling uncomfortable with this?” Shirabu was feeling uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to admit that to the boy. After all he was trying to help him. “May I?” Semi asked softly as he held up the wipe. Shirabu only made a simple nod as his answer but that was enough for Semi.</p><p>Semi the cupped the boy’s cheek and started to wipe away the blood on Shirabu’s face, making sure to be gentle as to not scare the boy. Shirabu just stared at Semi as he cleaned his face but looked away and blushed when he caught him. Semi only let out a simple chuckle and continued to wipe the blood away.</p><p>”Ok, we’re done with that. But there’s a bruise on your cheek and a small cut so we’ll have to put medicine on that.” Semi stated. He then got out the medicine and put a little on his finger before applying it to the cut on the smaller boy’s cheek. Shirabu hissed at the touch, feeling this stinging sensation as the medicine made contact.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Semi asked as he looked at the boy. Stopping all his movements. “A little..” Shirabu said. Semi then cautiously continued to disinfect the cut and then but a banged on it. “Ok, all done.” Semi said with a smile. Shirabu felt his cheek and then put it back in his lap and stared fiddling with his fingers. Picking at his cuticles.</p><p>”thank you..” Shirabu said quietly. Almost inaudible to Semi’s ears. “Huh?” Semi said confusingly as he put back the first aid kit. “Thank you” Shirabu repeated. Semi then smiled and walked over to Shirabu and lifted his head. Making the other look at him. “It’s my pleasure. We are teammates after all. And my best friend.</p><p>Shirabu smiled a bit and the taller boy in front of him, the other gladly returning it. The two of their smiles eventually disappeared as they looked at each other in the eyes, neither looking away. Semi then brought his face closer to Shirabu’s, their lips nearly touching. Semi then snuck his arm around Shirabu’ waist and Shirabu put his hands on Semi’s shoulders and then finally, they kissed.</p><p>They just sat there on the bench, kissing one another but it was only when they pulled away Semi saw that someone walked in on them. It was Goshiki. He just stood there. Eyes wide and his jaw opened all the way to the floor. Shirabu then turned around and looked at Goshiki and immediately turned away. His face red as a tomato.</p><p>Goshiki just left the room in silence and left the other two in there, alone. The two just looked at each other again only for the both of them to look away, both of them now red. Both of them wanted to say something both neither of them could find the words to say. Shirabu would’ve yelled at Semi but he couldn’t find the words to say.</p><p>“We shall not speak of this again” Semi spoke up. Shirabu just crossed his arms and looked away from the other before saying, “Agreed.” The two then got up and left the room. Keeping a little distance when they exited. They then got into the formations on opposite sides of each other.</p><p>They test of practice went like normal. Everyone played in different teams to see who worked better with each other and who didn’t. Semi and Shirabu putting the incident behind them for the rest of practice. The two of them bitting each other’s heads off when Semi missed a ball or Shirabu lost his focus. Other than that, everything was normal.</p><p>As the end of practice rolled around everyone was tired and waiting for the moment the clock strikes ‘7:30’. Ushijima and Tendou were putting away the equipment and everyone else was going to the locker room to change. Shirabu being extra careful as to not let anyone see his body.</p><p>Semi and Shirabu were not speaking with each other. The both of them feeling to only make matters worse with each other. They both finished changing and headed out the door. Shirabu determined to get home on time as to not make his father angry. “SEMI! SHIRABU! I need to talk to you!” Goshiki shouted.</p><p>Bothsaid boys looked at each other and the to Goshiki. The boy bending over and gripping his knees, trying to catch his breath. He then faced the two and looked at them, getting a little startled with the stares they were giving him. But he straightened himself up and looked at them.</p><p>“So, I wanted to talk to you about what I saw in the locker room.” He said straightly. Both boys in front of him just looked at each other and exchanged words with their eyes. Goshiki found it quite amusing to look at. They then looked back at Goshiki, concluding their eye bickering game.</p><p>“Look” Semi started, “We don’t know what you saw, but me and him” he said while pointing at Shirabu. “We’re trying to forget about it. And I think you should too.” Semi concluded. Goshiki looked at the two as he processed everything Semi just told him.</p><p>“Right, that’s what I came to tell you.” The boy said. “I don’t know what the relationship is between you two but I’ll only keep this whole thing under wraps under one condition.” He said as he pointed his index finger up. The two boys then looked at each other again and gulped.</p><p>Ok, name your price..” Semi said nervously. “Relax guys, it’s really not that bad.” Goshiki said, only making the other two more nervous. “Starting tonight both of you will have to meet me here at the gym at 5:30 and help me practice.” Both of their eyes widened. “Are you crazy?! We could get kicked off the team for that. Couldn’t we just meet at your house after school or something?!” Semi yelled.</p><p>Shirabu was doing his own internal panicking then. He didn’t. Care if he got kicked off the team. (He did a little) It was his dad he was worried about. What if his father finds out?! He would literally kill me?! And the others?! He didn’t want him to hurt anyone other than him. No one deserved that.</p><p>Shirabu just looked at the other two in front of him sort things out. “Alright fine! We'll meet at 5:30.” Semi said. And with that, the two walked off. Leaving Shirabu all by himself. He then grabbed his phone out and saw that it was 5:43. ‘Just enough time to get home’ he thought. He than walked down the sidewalk and made his way home.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Shirabu came home to a very empty seeming kitchen. The lights were on but his dad was nowhere to be found. He then got a little scared and quietly walked up the stairs to his room. By the time he went up a few of them, he heard a voice behind him. “You’re late” it was his dad. He was sitting in a chair in the living room with his cup of tea next to him.</p><p>Shirabu quivered at his dad’s statement. He started to shake, his breath getting uneasy. He wanted to run up the stair and into his room but his body didn’t allow him to. He was stuck there, stuck there on the stairs. Him and his dad made eye contact for a bit before his dad got up and started walking towards him.</p><p>He then grabbed Shirabu by his vest and threw him to the floor. Shirabu then prepped himself with his arms and tried to crawl away but his dad just grabbed him again and started to mischief him and scream at him. “YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU’RE LATE!” His dad yelled. He then jabbed his heel into Shirabu’s stomach, making the boy cry in pain.</p><p>”Ahh! S-stop!” Shirabu cried. Desperate to get his dad off him. He tried to claw at his dad’s foot and leg but nothing seemed to work. He was completely unfazed. He then shoved his foot in harder. Shirabu screaming at the top of his lungs. “You son of a bitch! Thinking you can be late!” He said. His dad then took his foot out of Shirabu and kicked him one last time before leaving the boy there like an animal left to rot.</p><p>Shirabu just laid there, weak, beaten up, helpless. In the middle of the room. After about 10 minutes of just lying there, he finally got some strength to get up and go to his room. He went up there as quietly as possible as to not make his dad anymore angry. Once he got to his room. He curled up in himself and cried himself to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! This is chapter two!! I honestly don’t know why I made Goshiki practice with them. What was I thinking 😀. N E Wayz, just read this and tell me what you think about it and I’m sorry that my slow ass self is taking forever to update the other stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu woke up to an alarm ringing in his ears. Well, it was actually kind’ve quiet. But in his little room and his nightstand right next to his bed, it was pretty loud in his ears. He turned it off and stirred a bit on his bed, still half asleep. He looked at it and saw that it read ‘<em>5:02 a.m</em>’ on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had to meet Semi and Goshiki at the gym in a bit.</em>
</p><p><br/>Thinking of Semi made him recall the scene of the two kissing in the locker room. The boy blushing at the thought of it. He shook it off though and changed his clothes and threw his shoes on. He quietly walked out of his room as to not wake up his dad and carefully went down the stairs.</p><p> He grabbed his bag and his jacket and slowly opened the door and walked towards the school. Shirabu didn’t know why he decided to go along with this. They were risking getting <em>kicked off</em> the team. Plus his dad would kill him if he figured out he was sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night.</p><p>
  <em><br/>And he didn’t know if that thought would be a joke or not...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, there was no way he needed everyone in the school to know that him and Semi kissed. Plus Goshiki <em>really</em> did need the help in volleyball..</p><p> </p><p><br/>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu came face-to-face with his school and stopped.</p><p>He looked up at it for a bit, trying to collect his emotions and having a battle inside himself trying to make the right decision. He then just decided to go meet them. He already made it this far so there was really no use going back. He took in a deep breath and walked towards the back of the school.</p><p>When he made it he saw Semi and Goshiki already there. They were talking about something that was inaudible for Shirabu to hear. But he didn’t really care anyways.</p><p>Goshiki noticed him and stopped his conversation with Semi and waved at him. Semi then looked behind and saw him and let out a relieved sigh and look at Shirabu with a smile.</p><p>Shirabu blushed and looked away before Goshiki started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY, hey hey, please don’t act all lovey-dovey in front of me please, we’re here to help me practice remember” he stated.</p><p>His statement making both Semi and Shirabu blush and look away from each other. Goshiki just let out a sigh and unlocked the doors the the gym.</p><p><br/>They all walked inside and went straight to the changing room. Semi and Goshiki started to strip of their clothes while Shirabu just sat there with his head down.</p><p>Embarrassed for if they see his beaten up body.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey Shirabu?</em>” Semi said. Shirabu looked up to face Semi but his eyes stopped when he saw Semi’s <em>toned and muscular body</em>.</p><p><br/>Even though the two of them have been an the same team for a long time, Shirabu never really seen his body, or really anyone’s for that matter.</p><p>Goshiki’s body was almost identical to Shirabu’s. Except his body wasn’t beaten up like his and he had a little bit of muscle. Not much though.<br/><br/></p><p>He also had bruises here and there, but they were small and most likely from volleyball. Whilst Shirabu’s bruises were everywhere on his body and they were huge and from his father constantly beating him. Shirabu then snapped back when Semi kneeled down in front of him as Goshiki watch them before heading out the room already fully dressed.</p><p>“<em>Shirabu</em>” Semi started</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you changing? Are you not feeling well?” He said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, everything is fine” Shirabu said. Semi just looked at him for a minute. The other obviously not believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just, I-I’d rather have some privacy while I change...” Shirabu finished.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was still a little confused at his words but he got up and left the room. Shirabu waited a little before getting up and started to change out of normal clothes to his gym ones. Shirabu carefully removed his shirt and put on his other as to not open any of his wounds.</p><p>Especially the one his dad gave him from the bottle.</p><p><br/>Recalling that moment gave him nightmares and he didn’t like that. Shirabu thoughts then got cut off, <strike>thankfully</strike>, when the door suddenly swung open. A volleyball came through the door and <em>Semi</em> chased after it. The boy just barely catching a glimpse of Shirabu’s bottle cuts.</p><p><br/>“<em>What was that</em>?” Semi asked pointing at Shirabu’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What do you mean it’s nothing</em>.” Shirabu fired back.</p><p> </p><p>Semi just gave his side a slight glare before picking up the ball and faced back at the boy. Semi then glanced at “Y”know you don’t have to wear knee pads for practice right?” Semi asked.</p><p>Shirabu stiffened a bit at that.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu usually wore them as to cover up the marks and bruises his dad leaves from pinning him down so hard. Of course he wouldn’t tell or show anyone that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just got used to it. Plus you never know if SOMEONE spikes the ball to hard.” Shirabu stated.</p><p> </p><p>”Jeez. Thanks for that amazing criticism.” Semi said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>The two then walked out of the room meeting Goshiki who was already stretching. The other then joining him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The practice went like their usual ones. Goshiki makings a bunch of mistakes and Semi yelled at him as Shirabu just stayed quiet and pointed at the little things he messed up from time to time. They ended up practicing for about an hour so they decided that it was about time to end.</p><p>Shirabu was already rushing to the locker room in order to change but a yell from Semi stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, Shirabu!” </em>Semi said, getting the other said boy and Goshiki’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Where’re you going?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>Dammit!</em><em> I was hoping he wouldn’t notice me!</em> Shirabu thought.</p><p>Semi was looking at him, waiting for an answer while Goshiki was dumbfounded and confused by the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to change..” he said quietly. Semi confusingly looked at Goshiki, who just shrugged his shoulders just as confused as his senpai.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re not gonna help us?”</p><p> </p><p>”...”</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu had no idea what to say. He just thought he would let him go. So he did it himself. He walked right into the locker like he set his mind to. Well, not completely since Semi. Speaking of the boy, he was getting a little irritated with the second year but in reality he should’ve expected it.</p><p>The boy was already hot headed, much like himself. But he would never admit to it...</p><p><br/>Goshiki and Semi continued to put up the equipment while Shirabu was rushingly putting his regular clothes back on in case the other two finish. Shirabu barely missed being seen, Semi and Goshiki walking in as soon as Shirabu slung his shirt on his shoulders.</p><p>Semi and Shirabu shared a little glance at each other before going back to changing. Their gaze wasn’t exactly tension, it was more rather Semi giving Shirabu a suspicious look while Shirabu just returned the look. More confusingly though. The first year, Goshiki, was however clueless about everything between the two. The boy humming to himself in joy, or more pride.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shirabu sighed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three of them finish closing down the gym, Goshiki started to slightly skip down the concrete back to his house. Shirabu and Semi just walked next to each other in an awkward silence, Goshiki’s humming the only sound they could hear other than the chirping crickets and the buzzing cicadas in the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo....” Semi started</p><p> </p><p>“So...” Shirabu added</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two kept walking in an awkward silence, making the two aching with uncomfortableness inside them. Then Goshiki eventually parting ways with the two only made it worse. Semi cursed at Goshiki in his head as well did Shirabu. But that would have to remain unknown to the little first year.</p><p><br/>Semi stopped in his tracks, confusing Shirabu making him turn to look at him. Shirabu then walked up to his senpai and looking at him both unamused and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirabu..” he started</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu was looking at Semi with an unreadable expression to Semi on his face. Also because of his hair mostly blocking his face. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shirabu, it’s pretty obvious something’s going on with you. And it’s starting to worry me...”</p><p> </p><p>Shrabu was surprised at that, he didn’t think Semi would worry about something like that. Especially if it was him. Shirabu was however frozen still in time. He couldn’t move at all. He was still trying to process what Semi just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Semi-san....”</p><p> </p><p>was all that Shirabu could say right now. He just couldn’t find the right words to say to Semi right now. There’s now way he could tell Semi about what’s going on in his life. He would <em>probably</em> tell everyone in the school about it he didn’t need anyone finding out about it. No needed to know about it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, he’s known Semi for a long time. So maybe, <em>just maybe, </em>he could tell him. But then in the back of his mind he just kept thinking that Semi would keep that information under wraps. <br/><br/></p><p>“Everything’s alright Semi-sa-“</p><p> </p><p>”<em>No it’s not!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shirabu, you can’t just say that ‘everything’s ok’ when you know it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>”First you were late to school which didn’t seem so suspicious, then you flinched when I grabbed your wrist, you don’t want my help during <em>stretching,</em> then you didn’t want us seeing you change when we change in front of each other <em>all the fucking time</em>, the you tried to cover up something on you when I <em>clearly</em> saw something and a whole bunch of other thing that I don’t feel like <em>lis</em>t<em>ing right now!”</em></p><p><br/>Shirabu was silent. He knew Semi was right. He was pretty stupid sometimes but he a pretty intelligent person. Shirabu obviously knew that he lets out hints, unintentionally, of what was going on with himself. <em>Hell, </em>Semi even listed everything. <br/><br/></p><p>Semi just looked at him with a very disappointed but worried expression on his face. Shirabu still couldn’t say anything though.</p><p><br/>Instead Shirabu just walked back on the path to his home, ignoring Semi and left him there. <br/><br/></p><p>He knew Semi would be mad at hit but he didn’t care. He was only worrying about getting home on time that way his dad wouldn’t beat him to death. <br/><br/></p><p>“<em>What is with you shira..</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Shirabu was lucky that he made it home just in time. He went straight up to him room and took a shower as quietly as possible. In fear of waking his dad. Feeling much more relaxed now that all of his <em>sweat and germs</em> were off him. He put on some sweatpants and a large white T-shirt and lyed down on his bed. Looking at his ceiling for a little. Slowly letting slumber take over his body.</p><p><br/>For the rest of the night all he could think about was <em>Semi</em> and what he could’ve been thinking at the moment. Which he found a little bit interesting. He truly did want to tell Semi everything but just couldn’t get the courage to. To tell anyone actually. So he just decided that he’ll have to wait and see what happens next. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>which he hoped was nothing bad.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so I know the writing looked a little different but it’s just something I wanted to try. Tell me if you prefer it gaping the way of my other stories. I personally like this way more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise I will update my other ones soon!💕💕💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter three! This one may seem a little rushed but that’s fine with me! 🤌😜 N E Wayz I hope y’all enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you have any other ideas for for future stories or chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of the week Semi and Shirabu did not talk to each other. Well at least not that much anyways. They shared little glances from time to time but that was kind’ve it. The only times they actually talked was when they either studied together with the rest of the team or during practice with Goshiki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They didn’t talk any other than that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Semi</em>, <em>Shirabu</em>, <em>Kawanishi</em>, <em>Reon</em>, <em>Yamagata</em>, <em>Tendou</em>, <em>Ushijima</em> and <em>Goshiki</em> were all currently sitting at their usual spot during lunchtime in the cafeteria.</p>
<p><em>Tendou</em> was cackling at whatever <em>Kawanishi</em> and <em>Yamagata</em> were talking about. Making <em>Reon </em>smile confusingly like they were talking about something most likely stupid...</p>
<p><em> Goshiki</em> and <em>Ushijima</em> were talking about something as well. Which was surprising since <em>Goshiki</em> really seemed to look at <em>Ushijima</em> like his quote-unquote, ‘<em>rival</em>’</p>
<p>And <em>Semi </em>was just looking at <em>Shirabu</em> pick at his food. The smaller boy eating little proportions from time to time before finally giving up and throwing his lunch away entirely. laying his head down afterwards. <br/><br/><em>Semi </em>was honestly worried about the boy. They haven’t talked for a bit but ever since he just left him standing there in the dark at school he’s been trying to figure out what’s wrong with him. Semi straightened himself up and stood up to grab Shirabu’s arm and brought him into a nearby classroom.</p>
<p>The room was empty, <strike>thankfully</strike>, and was lit up by the teacher’s home screen on the computer still on in the corner. Once the two were in the room Semi pushed Shirabu against the wall. His arm extended to the wall, trapping Shirabu there.</p>
<p>He looked up at his senpai in front of him, a baby pink tinting his cheeks. Semi looked straight into the boy’s eyes fiercely before speaking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>What’s wrong with you” </em>he said, not taking his eyes of the smaller</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Shirabu then looked down slightly but his eyes were still on Semi. He didn’t think that he would ever be in this situation. Especially with someone like his senpai, <em>Semi Eita. </em></p>
<p>He only thought that Semi was ignoring him so Shirabu just decided to go along with it. He wasn’t that interested in Semi’ life or train of thought anyways. But it seems as though what was happening to Shirabu was really bothering him. Hence the situation there in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>”<em>s-semi-san..? I-I—“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>”<em>Don’t ‘Semi-san’ me. You know exactly what I’m talking about”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Now <em>that</em> caught Shirabu’s attention. Semi’s serious voice was pretty scary for people. He’s never truly serious but when that voice comes out of his mouth it’s like it’s not even Semi anymore. </p>
<p>Shirabu looked his head back up to look at Semi, truly shocked by the voice. Shirabu could feel his face go soft, and he had a feeling that Semi did to, but Semi’s face was stone cold. His eyes and gaze just <strike>looking</strike> <em>piercing</em> into Shirabu’s soul. </p>
<p><br/>Shirabu blinked</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>“Semi-s-san, you’re t-too close...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Semi stayed right there. He didn’t move one bit. Shirabu’s face continued to stay pink. Shirabu looked down as to not look at the older setter by that was quickly shut down by the older setter using his free hand to grab Shirabu’s chin, forcing the younger to look at him<br/><br/><em>Shirabu blinked again</em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“...Everything is just <em>fine </em>Semi-san-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>No it not”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu was now <em>officially</em> <em>speechless</em>. Shirabu and Semi weren’t exactly on..best terms right now..., but that didn’t seem to stop Semi from worrying about the younger. In fact, he was desperately trying to ring out what was <em>so wrong </em>with him. </p>
<p>She’s then just swatted away Semi arms and freed himself out of his what used to be his trapped place. He walked towards the door and grabbed the handle before stopping at Semiks next words</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long are you going to keep lying to us <em>Kenjirou?!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...ken..jirou...?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”To me..”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>tone</em> Semis voice at the last words sounded almost like he was on the verge of tears. That tone just <em>pierced </em>through Shirabu’s heart. The words just magnetized themselves onto Shirabu’s brain. Those words is what truly opened his eyes to.., to how he <em>feels </em>about Semi. And everything he’s done to him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the next thing Semi new,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu was <em>crying...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly went to Shirabu’s side and looked at him. He placed his fingers <em>gently </em>under Shirabu’s chin. Bringing his face, <em>almost</em>, into view before he feels his chest become heavy and wet. Shirabu was crying into his chest with his face buried.</p>
<p>The two fell to the floor in that position. Semi wrapping his arms around Shirabu and the younger sinking into it. Semi rubbed gentle and soothing rubs in a circular motion on Shirabu’s back, seeming to calm him down a little.</p>
<p>Shirabu eventually stopped crying, sort’ve, and the two pulled back from each other, Semi looking into Shirabu’s glossy eyes. <br/><br/></p>
<p>They were very pretty to him. Reflecting the world of of them, and now they were just looking into Semi's. Semi wiped away some of his stray tears.</p>
<p>Shirabu <em>knew he was</em> blushing, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him right now was that someone was truly caring about him, in this moment, and that person was Semi........<em>Semi Eita.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Shirabu..?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>God dammit! </em>He got <em>way</em> too into his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the boy <em>literally in front of him </em>was talking to him. He looked back up, eyes still a little teary, at Semi to find his face filled with worry.</p>
<p>He felt bad. He felt bad for his teammates. He felt bad that he was worrying them with <em>his</em> problem and <em>his </em>actions. He felt like a burden to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Semi-san...I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu drifted off in to his sentence. Feeling unsure about what he wants or is gonna say. He knew that he couldn’t keep this away forever. He wish he could. But the fact that his senpai that he’s always arguing with was really worried about him and what’s going on with him, he just felt like he <em>had </em>to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What is it <em>Kenji</em>? “<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu gulped before finally straightening himself and wiped the remaining tears out of eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to speak. Semi seemed ready to hear to.</p>
<p>Only when he actually opened his mouth, nothing came out. He started to panic a little. The words just choking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Semi-san, I don’t exactly feel so comfortable talking bout it right now..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu could tell Semi was disappointed in what he said. He saw the way his face sulked a little. He could tell by the long sigh that came out of his mouth. Semi wanted to make sure his little underclassmen was alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But if you want I will tell you everything after today’s practice..?” Shirabu finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Semi’s face then lit up a little more than before, but he looked quite surprised. Shirabu was also still a little surprised himself at what he said. He honestly wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to tell Semi what’s happening in his life.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s fine with <em>me </em>Shirabu. It’s alright if you’re not comfortable talking about it. I just want to make sure you’re <em>ok</em>. I don’t know what I would do if something bad happened to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu felt like tearing up all over again at those words. Semi truly cared about him, no just as his teammate, not just as his friend, but as a person. A person that he cared about and didn’t want to see them get hurt.</p>
<p>Shirabu then buried his face back in Semi’s chest and squeezed him. Semi squeezed back just as hard, making sure that Shirabu felt safe. And he did. He really did. Shirabu would stay in Semi’s arms forever if he could. </p>
<p>But he knew that he would eventually loose him. One day..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two pulled away from the hug to look at each other before Shirabu crashed his lips on Semi’s. His hands violently grabbing Semis collared shirt.</p>
<p>Semi took a little time to comprehend what was happening before responding to the kiss. Their lips danced with each other and just slotted together perfectly, like the two were made for each other.</p>
<p>Semi’s hands made their way down to Shirabu’s waist and wrapped around them gently, to which Shirabu responded to that by moving his hands to Semi’s neck.</p>
<p>The two pulled away, unfortunately, to take a breath before Semi brought their foreheads together, their noses nuzzling each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Please</em> tell me if anything is wrong or you feel unsafe. I <em>want to help you</em> Kenji” Semi told him softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t worry Semi-san...<em>I will.”</em> Shirabu said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them stayed in that same position for a little longer before getting up and out of the classroom. They walked back to the cafeteria in silence. But a comfortable silence. They walked a lot closer to each other than usual. Both of them wanting to be closer to one another.</p>
<p>They went back to meet with their friends where they were of course interrogated with lots of questions by Tendou. The two both putting on their usual poker-faces like normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Semi and Shirabu both sat by each other once again and talked with their friends for a little before looking at each other and the to their hands. Semi then locked his hand with Shirabu’s which made said boy smile a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed like that for the rest of lunch as they waited for the bell to ring. Their hands staying intertwined the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! This story is such a hassle like-😩😩Please leave kudos and a comment! They make me happy to read and reply to each and every one of them!🥰🌸👍❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I’m honestly really happy that I have more then four chapters released on one of my stories😺 I have nothing else to say....um.....enjoy this chapter I guess....?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>Shirabu was honestly sad that he had to let go of Semi’s hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They held each other’s hand for the remainder of lunch period after the whole talking in the classroom and crying incident. And Shirabu would also have to say that he was quite thankful for that incident.</p>
  <p><br/>He has so much on his chest and swore to himself to make sure he told no one about it no matter how bad it got. He usually only thought that either no one would care or his dad would most likely hurt of course Shirabu as well as the people who tried to help.</p>
  <p><br/>He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt for <em>his</em> problems.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So because of those reasons, he always put on a poker-face. Making it seem like he couldn’t care less that some girl just got heart-broken or that someone’s grandma just died.</p>
  <p><br/>Yet somehow he just poured himself right in front of Semi in less than probably about ten minutes at most. All of his feeling and emotions that he kept bottled up inside of him, he just let it all out, almost all of it anyways. It seemed like the same story for Semi too.</p>
  <p>He always had his same stone-cold and serious face on. But under that mask was someone who truly cared about his friends and family and the people around him. And not many people must’ve seen that side of him.</p>
  <p>But when it came to Shirabu in that given moment it seemed to have change some gears in Semi’s head and started to act like a worried mom to her child.</p>
  <p>Shirabu honestly felt like Semi was disgusted in him now but he also couldn’t help but prove himself wrong from what happed after.</p>
  <p>The two did kiss after all and even help hands with each other underneath the cafeteria table. Did this mean that they were dating..? We’re they now in a romantic relationship...?? We’re they just friends with exceptions..?!?!?</p>
  <p>The thought of dating his stone-face senpai made him feel somewhat weird but also somewhat excited.</p>
  <p>Even though he was thinking nonstop about what happened in that classroom, Shirabu still managed to get some learning and complete most of his work. Though of course it was a struggle since Semi was all that was clouding his head, leaving not much room for his math homework.</p>
  <p>The bell then rang and students began to pack up their things for either their next class or free time. Shirabu was one of those students who had free time during this period and of course as ironic as it is, Semi did too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>Shirabu was walking up the stairs to head to the library when all of a sudden he felt a painful tug on the back of his head and ended up getting slammed against the wall. One hand on Shirabu’s wrist, pinning him to the wall while the guys other hand went around his neck following afterwards.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”<em>Why hello Kenji~</em>” a guy said, seemingly a few of his friends behind him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>Shirabu was familiar with these guys. They always came up to him whenever they got the chance and always ended up beating up Shirabu. Usually because either he did something that they didn’t approve of or if they just wanted to plain out hit him. That was most likely this moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”What the <em>fuck do you wan</em>t <em>now</em> Haruchii?” Shirabu said, looking straight into the said boys eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>“Wow! No need to get all fired up now! Can’t we just pay a visit to our wittle Shiwabu~~” Haru said playfully</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>“<em>Lovely</em>, but I’m trying to get to the library until you decided to do some kinky shit and <em>pin me to the wall”  </em>Shirabureplied in an an unamused and annoyed tone.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The guys behind Haru scoffed a little at Shirabu’s response while Haru just plastered a disgustingly creepy smirk on his face and narrowed his eyes at Shirabu. <br/><br/></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Y’know Kenji,” he started</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”That’s no way to talk to your upperclassman now is it~“ He said before he launched a fist into Shirabu’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shirabu fell to the floor as he held his cheek where Haru punched him. He looked at the guy with daggers while he just smirked at him.</p>
  <p>Shirabu then got up and hit the gut back, a now red hand print on his cheek from where the boy slapped him. He then looked back at Shirabu who was panting slightly before charging at him again. This time on his side, right where his dad jabbed the beer bottle.</p>
  <p>Shirabu whimpered in pain as he held his side, tears now forming in the boy’s eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Haru smirked, “Oh~ So that’s your <em>weak spot</em>” he said in a menacing voices.</p>
  <p><br/>Shirabu then looked at him with scared eyes before Haru picked him up from his neck as him and his friends started punching and kicking Shirabu all over his body, mostsy his side though.</p>
  <p>Shirabu was trying to pry Haru’s hand off of him, more the one around his neck, but failed since his body was rather weak compared to Haru’s more built one.</p>
  <p>The punching then stopped and Haru let got of Shirabu, causing him to drop down to the floor once again. The boy then snickered at him before him and his friends walked off.</p>
  <p>Shirabu was now alone on the stairs, leaning against the wall while clutching his body in pain. He couldn’t really do much at all. His body was in excruciating pain, so he couldn’t move</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/><br/>”OH MY GOSH! SHIRABU ARE YOU OK?!?!” Someone screamed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>It was Goshiki</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”SEMI-SAN! COME HERE, QUICK!!” The boy said</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/><br/>‘<em>wait</em>, Semi-san?’</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>’Semi-san is with him....?’</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He then heard more footsteps, much faster ones he’ll say, become louder and louder before coming to a hault.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>”S-Shirabu! A-Are you ok?!?!” Semi asked</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Semi then kneeled down in front of Shirabu before a moving hand closer to him. It didn’t touch him since Semi was a little unsure how he would react. He then looked back to Goshiki before speaking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Tsutomu, could you please leave us alone for a moment?” Semi asked.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>The first year then nodded his head followed by a, “<em>Y-yes Senpai</em>!” before walking away from the two, leaving Semi all alone with Shirabu who was almost completely laying on the stairs while panting. His things next to him scattered, long forgotten.</p>
  <p>Semi then gently positioned Shirabu in a proper sitting position. The third year stopping after hearing a slight whimper of pain from the smaller.</p>
  <p>The older setter then put his fingers under the younger setter’s chin, lifting his face in order to see it. Shirabu’s had a few tear stains on them as well as a stray one leaving his eye. Semi was quick to wipe it away though. He then saw a big bruise starting to appear on the boy’s cheek.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>Even though Shirabu’s hair covered most of his face, he could still definitely see it. A big greenish-yellowish blob on the side of his cheek with little bits that were already becoming purple. He rubbed the spot gently but earned a hiss of pain from the smaller. Semi then mouthing a ‘<em>sorry’</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Kenji, what’s wrong..?” Semi asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The second year just simply looked away from Semis gaze and let out a sigh but then flinched a little when he felt another slight hit of pain.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Can you tell me what happened..?” Semi asked gently </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shirabu let out another sigh before breathing in and looking back to his senpai.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”I was on my way to the library to study for a bit but then Haru and his friends came up to me and ended up beating me...” Shirabu said fast yet quiet</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>Semi could feel his blood boil as he took in all the information Shirabu said. He was gonna make sure that Haru and his hand all suffered. He would make sure that they would get hurt worse than Ushijimas spikes hitting against his opponents hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”I tried to fight back but that only made them <em>more</em> mad...” Shirabu finished.</p>
  <p><br/><br/>Semi clams down after hearing that. But <em>juuust </em>a little. He was glad that he tried to fight back but at the same time he wish we would’ve been there to help Shirabu if he knew <em>this</em> would be the outcome.</p>
  <p>Semi wiped another stray tear from Shirabu’s cheek before his hand moved to under his chin, his thumb stroking the boys lower lip.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Don’t worry Kenjirou, everything is gonna be just fine. I’m here now..” Semi told the younger softly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Semi then planted a kiss on Shirabu’s forehead and nose and then his lips. It was a short but passionate kiss, the two of them pouring out what they felt in that moment, or what they’ve felt for a while now. The two pulled away for air but Semi pressed their foreheads together.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t worry Kenji, as long as I’m here that Haru guy won’t hurt you any more. I promise.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><br/>“<em>Promise..?” Shirabu asked</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Promise.” </em>Semi replied softly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Shirabu smiled softly at the older to which said boy gladly returned before he stood up and help an arm out for Shirabu. The smaller took it and got up to, almost, meet Semi’s height as he held his side slightly.</p>
  <p>By the time they got up running could be heard from down the hallway before a big fluff of red hair poked out from behind the stairs. It was Tendou with Ushijima and Goshiki following behind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Semi! Shirabu!” Tendou started.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Club Room”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Gym”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Coach”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Practice”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Now.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Semi and Shirabu stared at the trio as they each individually exchanged words while looking at the other two boys with both serious and worried expressions.</p>
  <p>They both nodded before following them to the gym where they met for practice.</p>
  <p>Semi was <em>still</em> of course wanted to figure out what was wrong with Shirabu so hopefully practice goes by fast for them. He may not show it but he really does care about his teammates. Especially Shirabu, he really loved Shirabu and was willing to do anything for the boy.</p>
  <p>But he just had to be patient with him. He is obviously going through a lot and was not in the right state of mind to talk about it. But Semi really wanted, no..he <em>needed</em> to know, what <em>exactly </em>was going on in his life and why it made him act the way he did. <br/><br/></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But for now all he could do was wait.......</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>…~oOo~…</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kUdOs and CoMmENTs, ThEY MAKe ME SO HAPPy!! 🤡💄👋🤙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was it! I hope it didn’t bore you to much! I don’t know that many people in Shiratorizawa so just bare with the people I put. 😐😃. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>